Stubborn Ninja
by DreamWeaver2121
Summary: Every fighter has a complex that strictly states to 'take it like a man' but our resident ninja seems to take that a little too far for Scarlett's liking. so what happens when a stubborn ninja and fiery red-head butt heads over said rule?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys i'm back again! (you should be affraid) so this is just a little something to get my mind flowing again after i burned myself out on my lates writing high, so i am not sure how good this is but i think the basic story line is cute. So enjoy and review if you would please, it makes me happy to see who reads my stories and it also gives me an opportunity to read a bunch of other stories too! which is always a good thing. Anyways, Enjoy!

After the initial shock of the battle with Cobra wore off, it felt good to be home. Although the adrenalin spike was still there and Scarlett found herself shaking every once in a while, it had still gone down significantly, the worst having been when they were on their way home. Snake hadn't let go of her waist since they had pulled each other through to the elevator shaft, helping her to get through most of the tremors.

It wasn't until after they were home when she changed out of her suit that she noticed all of the blood- blood that wasn't hers- and she realized just how badly Snake eyes had been hurt. She rushed out of her room, racing down the halls towards a room that was as familiar to her as her own. Knocking on the door, she stood back and waited. Everyone else who had been on that mission had been checked out by Doc. But she knew the stubborn bastard wouldn't have. He would fake that he was okay and then fix himself up later. And most people learn never argue with a ninja.

Scarlett was glaring at the door as it opened, revealing a slightly angry Snake eyes without his mask. "Do not try to stop me, I am coming in and you are getting fixed up." She snapped, shoving past the black clad commando. He gave an exasperated sigh as he shut the door and went to sit on his bed while Scarlett rummaged through his medicine cabinet. He knew, better than anyone, that when Scarlett O'Hara got her mind set to something it got done, whether he liked it or not.

She came out with a first aid kit in her hands still glaring at him and mumbling something under her breath. He caught the words 'bastard', 'lunatic', and 'stubborn' and he laughed silently. She smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, if you had just gone to Doc like you were supposed to this wouldn't be happening. Now take off your shirt." He complied, smiling just a little smugly as he heard her heart stutter.

She knelt down in front of him and started applying the antiseptic, smiling grimly at his hiss of pain. "Stupid ninja didn't your elders tell you not to play with knives?"

Snake eyes felt his mouth twitch into a small smile, * Nope they were the ones who taught me how to use them.* He smiled a little wider when she laughed, the last of her furry leaving her shoulders as she relaxed. Conversations like this were not uncommon between the two-she practically being his own personal nurse- was used to seeing him hurt. It didn't mean she liked it.

"I still say you should go to Doc, your need stitches on these." She said, sighing when he shook his head. "Fine, fine, lay down then. I'll get the cut on your back next." He complied, lying down across his bed as she leaned over him. "I don't have any anesthetic so this is going to hurt a little."

Snake eyes looked at her pointedly and she sighed. "Right, right sorry. I forgot, you're the big bad ninja, your trained not to feel pain." He nodded at her, slightly overconfident, and winked at her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at his ego. "Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up." She threaded the needle and started suturing the skin of his abdomen, being as gentle as she could. She winced slightly at his barely audible hiss of pain. "Sorry."

He shook his head, *Not your fault.*

She let out an irritated sigh at his disregard for pain, "Of course it isn't, doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I swear you throw the most dangerous tricks just to piss me off sometimes."

Snake eyes laughed silently, causing the fiery red-head to tug a little harder than necessary on his stitches. *Would I do that?*

She huffed- he was the only guy she knew who could sound innocent without even speaking. "Yes, you would, now turn over I have to stitch your back."

He rolled over on the mattress and laid his head on his arms, turning his head so that he could see her. He watched as her crimson hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned over him to get to the wound, following the line down over neck and arm down to her small nimble hands. She was concentrating on the deep gash in his lower back. She was glad he was wearing low slung sweats so she didn't have to move them-boy would that be awkward- but with them being low slung they were good for his wound, and very bad for her imagination. She knew the slice must have hurt like hell because it was imbedded in hard muscle and not soft fat-snake eyes fat? The thought made her laugh.

She slid her hand across the bandage, smoothing it out, and ran her fingers over the bruising around the edges of the wound feeling the hard muscles ripple and contract under her touch. "Sit up I have to finish bandaging you."

He did as he was told enjoying the way that she reacted to his bare chest a little more than he probably should. "Lift your arms slightly," She said as she wrapped the gauze all the way around his middle, bringing her closer than she was fully comfortable with. He was so much taller than her that she was eye level with his shoulder and she had to wrap her arms around him to finish his bandages, bringing her closer than he usually likes. "Sorry," She murmured. She was trying not to breath too deeply- how could someone smell so good?- and was failing miserably. She needed to get a grip, Snake was a friend. Her best friend.

She stepped back when she finished, and was -slightly-disappointed when he pulled his shirt back on. *Thank you* he signed.

"You're welcome, just try to take it relatively easy so you don't pull your stitches out or you will be going to Doc." Scarlett advised. She leaned back against the dresser and folded her arms across her chest.

She rolled her eyes when he stood stalk strait and saluted her, *yes ma'am.*

She sighed audibly, "It's just my luck to get stuck with the one silent smartass in the world. You're annoying you know that?"

*Of course,* He smiled. Suddenly he wrapped his arm around Scarlett's waist as she made to put the medical kit away. She squeaked as he pulled her flush with his chest and flashed her with a quick dazzling smile that she barley caught before his lips descended on hers.

Soft and warm, his kiss was languid and slow but with a very Snake eyes like efficiency. One that left her breathless. *But I am very good at what I do.*

She smiled feeling her cheeks color as she went and cleaned up the scraps from the bandages. "Stubborn jerk." He laughed again at her mumbling and kissed her on the temple when she flashed him a smile. He motioned for her to come closer and wrapped his arms around her again, *I am sorry, I will try to be less reckless even if it is no fun." He laughed and ducked her fist, dodging to the side and out of her reach just far enough for him to sign. *besides, I rather enjoy you fixing me up a lot more than Doc.*

Suffice it to say, he had to buy a new lamp the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, as I am sure you have noticed I have started deleting my stories and before you get ahead of yourselves it is not because of anything anyone said –so you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face 'guest'- I wanted to first off say that anything I put up here is free writing which translates into crap because I do not have the time or the inclination to work very hard on stories that really don't mean anything.

Second I do not have the time to work on them anymore- as much as I would like- because finals are coming up and I am getting closer to obtaining my degree and I want to focus on that. Sorry if that disappoints you guys but I don't want to keep you waiting for something that isn't coming. I may come back but it is doubtful the website irritates me in all honesty. So goodbye everybody and have a great year

~Dream


End file.
